Amor de repuesto
by Cinderella Hale
Summary: Tú no la amabas, ella tampoco a ti, sin embargo se sentían de la misma manera. Dos corazones rotos, un destino que no querían aceptar. Ella no es tu Bella, pero al menos la tienes.


_Nunca pensé que escribiría un Jacob/Leah xD pero una noche mientras escuchaba "Cómo duele" de Arjona, la historia vino sola :p y acá me tienen xD_

* * *

_**"Amor de repuesto"**_

***

"_Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche,  
y el número después del infinito.  
__Instalé la osa mayor en tu diadema  
y tú seguías ahí como si nada._

_Endulcé el agua del mar para tu sed,  
alquilé el cuarto menguante de la luna  
y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
las cosas que el amor no resolvía._

_Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,  
inventé la alquimia contra la utopía  
y he llegado a confundir con la ternura,  
la lástima con que a veces me miras._

_Qué triste es asumir el sufrimiento,  
patético es creer que una mentira  
convoque a los duendes del milagro  
que te hagan despertar enamorada_".

Ricardo Arjona.

***

Suspiras por milésima vez en la noche mientras entrelazas los dedos detrás de tu nuca y echas un vistazo a su refugio de turno.

Una cuerva oscura y fría. Genial. De las rocosas paredes enmohecidas colgaban tenebrosamente una miríada de telarañas y el polvo se juntaba sobre las rocas del suelo. _Muy romántico._

Y afuera cae la lluvia estruendosamente… largas un bufido, la lluvia te recordaba a un lugar en específico que no quieres recordar porque por extensión recordarías a sus habitantes y…

Al menos se está más cómodo que bajo la copa del pino de la noche anterior. Habías despertado con comezón luego de descubrir que habían terminado sobre un hormiguero, claro que no se habían dado cuenta de ello hasta después. Cuando tu compañera de viaje comentó que las hormigas habían subido por su pierna dejándolas completamente rojas gracias a sus picaduras. Sus travesuras nocturnas muchas veces terminaban así, de la manera salvaje que se suponía que vivían.

Ése no es el lugar cálido donde quieres estar y una vez más piensas que sería mejor volver con tu padre, pero bien sabes que eso no te haría sentir precisamente menos vacío. Era lo malo de permanecer como humano: los estúpidos sentimientos.

Y, definitivamente, ésa no es la chica que te hubiera gustado que estuviera durmiendo sobre tu pecho, prácticamente desnuda y sólo cubierta en ciertas partes del cuerpo a modo de cobija con la poca ropa que solían llevar.

Claro que no. _Esa_ chica ya había elegido y no era a ti, para tu tormento y dolor. No había importado que le hubieras hecho las veces de su sol personal, no le importaba que le hayas bajado las estrellas y le hayas endulzado el agua del mar para que bebiera cuando más lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera el hecho de curar sus heridas cuando éstas supuraban de la manera más dolorosa tenía alguna importancia ahora. No, ella pronto había olvidado todo eso, y había perdonado sin más a aquel ser inmundo que tanto odiabas y que tanto daño le había hecho, y como si fuera poco… ¡ella quería ser uno de ellos!

Mientras tanto, tú debías conformarte con los brazos de Leah.

_«¿Cómo llegué a esto?»__,_ te preguntas cerrando los ojos, contrariado por tus propias acciones. Hasta donde sabías Leah era la persona—loba más exasperante sobre la faz de la tierra y ahora estaba allí, dormida con una mejilla pegada a tus pectorales y con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios después de otra de _esas_ noches entre ustedes, como la anterior y las de la semana pasada. Pero tú no sonreías, las sonrisas eran desconocidas por tu rostro.

Otro suspiro, el número mil uno. Y comienzas a recordar cómo había empezado aquello que ahora terminaba de esa manera: tú, justamente tú, Jacob Black y ella, justamente ella, Leah Clearwater en paños menores dentro de una cueva tenebrosa.

—¿Sabes, Jacob? —había pensado Leah cuando tú entraste en su mente aquella mañana, hacía meses.

No te agradaba ni por asomo que precisamente ella te acompañara en un viaje que sólo estaba planeado para uno, sólo para ti. Habías sentido la extrema necesidad de huir lo más lejos posible de aquella boda que se anunciaba con toda la pompa en el pueblo. Pero la aceptaste a regañadientes por la única razón de que estabas harto de escuchar a Sam y sus encuentros amorosos con Emily y a… aquella chica comprometida con el vampiro que según ella amaba.

_«__Maldito, maldito seas, chupasangre»_, piensas enfurecido de sólo imaginarte a aquel imbécil al lado de _ella_. Él sí podía abrazarla y besarla, pero terminaría matándola y era eso lo que te escocía el alma.

Leah te había gruñido al ver tus imágenes adoradas de cuando Bella y tú trabajaban en tu garaje. A ella no le agradaba Bella, como tú aborrecías a aquella sanguijuela que tu amiga tenía de prometido.

—Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿vale? —pensó pidiendo tu atención de nuevo y sólo guardaste silencio —, a pesar de que eres el ser más insoportable y depresivo que he visto… —había empezado y al parecer le costaba decir aquellas palabras—, creo que… bueno, creo que estás bastante bien.

Al escucharla te habías detenido de repente y tus garras se habían hundido en el lodo de pura sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Leah? —le espetaste con el pensamiento.

Leah Clearwater _jamás_ halagaba y mucho menos a ti, si acaso se comportaba de lo más hosca e irritable haciendo que permanecer en la manada fuera un verdadero fastidio. Y cuando decía una palabra más o menos amable, era simplemente porque algún beneficio personal había detrás de ella.

—Me ofendes, _Jake_. ¿Acaso no puedo sincerarme una vez?

Te sorprendió que hubiera dicho _"Jake"_ en lugar de escupir un _"Jacob" _o de gritarte un _"Maldito maníaco"_.

—¿Tú? ¿Sincera? —y te reíste en tu cabeza de forma delirante, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Abriste tus ojos negros de lobo cuando dejaste de reír y ella se encontraba frente a ti… en su forma humana, con todo lo que eso acarreaba y que no era precisamente ropa.

Incluso cuando estabas en la manada de Sam, tus compañeros y tú evitaban pensar en Leah de esa manera. A ella no le venía en gracia encontrarles imaginándola en escenas donde ella no estaba en fase y se suponía que ustedes debían mostrar respeto por su compañera, la única mujer—loba que hasta entonces existía en la historia.

Pero, ¿cómo podrías resistirte cuando estaban ambos solos a miles de kilómetros de la civilización? Eras un adolescente después de todo, y las hormonas humanas estaban allí. Ocultas bajo tu enredada pelambrera, pero estaban.

Leah era bonita, y lo sabías. Pero no más que… _ella_. Sin embargo esa mañana su piel cobriza tenía un saludable brillo gracias a los rayos de sol que, como si fuera una ilusión, la bañaban en todo un costado. Tenía curvas, ¡y qué curvas!

Allí había empezado todo.

La chica sobre tu pecho se revolvió y agachaste tu rostro para verla.

No, _ella no era tu Bella_, pero al menos no te hería y además te entendía.

Al menos alguien se había compadecido de ti lo suficiente como para darte los restos de un amor que alguien más no quiso y que tú recibías con resignación, esperanzado a que eso te ayudara a sobrellevar aquella media vida que habías elegido.

―El amor es horrible, ¿no lo crees? ―había dicho Leah la noche anterior arreglándose el pelo, mientras apoyabas tu cabeza sobre el tronco del pino intentando retomar el ritmo de tu respiración―. Le gusta practicar _vodoo_ con nosotros ―te reíste por su comentario. Pero esa risa no era ni la sombra que lo que habías reído hacía tiempo, con otra persona, en otro lugar.

―Sí, es horrible ―coincidiste y estrechaste entre tus brazos a aquella mujer que encontraba un lugar en tu hombro.

***

Vuelves al presente, a este presente que si lo estuvieran viendo tus antiguos amigos no creerían. Le apartas un mechón del cabello a Leah que le caía cruzándole la nariz y ella sonríe en sueños, pensando quizás que esos dedos en realidad no eran los tuyos, sino de alguien más.

Tú y Leah habían encontrado la forma de jugar al amor con los pedazos de piezas que los demás no querían usar, aquellas que estaban tan destrozadas que daban pena, y de alguna extraña e increíble manera se complementaban haciendo que el juego fuera agradable, y por eso estaban allí en forma humana dentro de una cueva, ella apenas cubierta y tú pensando si aquello estaba bien.

Leah no te amaba, y tú naturalmente tampoco a ella. Te gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar que aquel cuerpo cálido entre tus brazos era el de aquella chica en Forks que había elegido poner su vida bajo el filo de la guillotina casándose con un vampiro. Un vampiro que odiabas por sobre la ya conocida enemistad entre los fríos y los licántropos.

Lo más probable es que Leah hiciera lo mismo pensando que tú eras su amado Sam, pero te tenía sin cuidado.

Aunque era una burda ilusión, te gustaba imaginar que la que se estremecía en tus brazos bajo tus manos y tus besos, que la dueña de aquellos suspiros en tus oídos cada noche, de aquellas caricias que despertaban en ti sentimientos que nunca antes habías experimentado y de aquella piel que se mezclaba con la tuya en sincronía, era Bella… _Tu Bella_, la que amabas en verdad.

_«__¡Qué estúpido!»_, piensas y cierras tus ojos para evitar llorar.

Y entonces sientes una caricia abrasadora en tu mejilla, Leah te sonríe en medio de la oscuridad y tú intentas responderle de la mejor manera posible. Ella se estira para besarte y tú le devuelves el beso pensando que esos labios cálidos eran los mismos que habías tenido la fortuna de probar alguna vez, allá en Forks.

Tu cuerpo se inclina sobre ella sin perder contacto con su boca que inesperadamente te sabía como el más dulce de los néctares y en tu mente, los ojos chocolates y la piel pálida ruborizada en sus mejillas reemplazan los ojos negros y la piel oscura de Leah.

No, ella _no era tu Bella_… pero al menos la tenías.

* * *

_Sí, es algo tristito :/ _

_pobre, Jake ¿no?_

_En lo personal, no tengo nada contra él. Es un poco enamoradizo eso sí, porque miren que tomarse tan en serio el intento de coqueteo de Bella en "Crepúsculo" y desde entonces obsesionarse con ella... pero bueno, es de esas personas que me gustaría tener de hermano menor xD_

_Y después se imprimó con Renesmee ._. la criatura más... extraña del universo xD -en el buen sentido- bueno, eso no sé cómo tomarlo xD al menos tuvo un final feliz también :p_

_Gracias a mi beta-reader-desaparecida-por-cuestiones-universitarias-como-su-servidora :)_

_Prometo que pronto va a haber nuevo capítulo de 'Estaré esperando', sólo tengo que hacerme algo de tiempo para poder pasar lo que tengo en mente a la pc ^-^_

_Espero sus reviews :)_

_Besos._

_***Cinderella***_


End file.
